


Sweet Kisses

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: This is a collection of short one shots for this Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme, not in chronological order, but all set in the same universe.





	1. A Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, writing disgustingly sweet fluff is my way of coping with the fact that tptb gave Jonah a girlfriend. Rated M for chapter 3.

Jonah woke up to something tickling his chin. He tried to move his hand to scratch it, but found that his arm was held in place by something very big and very warm. He smiled. Amy.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in, remembering the previous evening and everything that had happened between them. 

Amy started moving in her sleep, elbowing him in the chest, and Jonah thought that sleeping Amy was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, even as he suppressed a groan at the sudden pain. Well, maybe the second-most beautiful sight. After all, a few hours ago he had also seen Amy at the height of pleasure, and _that_ had been perfection. 

He sighed contentedly, both trying not to wake her and hoping she would wake up; he wanted to look into her eyes, wanted to see her smile, wanted to kiss her again.

Amy stirred once more, mumbling something under her breath, obviously dreaming. 

"I love you," he breathed into her hair, "I love you more than anything, I love you so much."

Jonah didn't know if he could say those words to her when she was awake. He had no idea how all of this was going to play out, and he didn't want to get his hopes up prematurely. Maybe this was his only chance to say it.

He closed his eyes, if his first time to hold her in his arms also turned out to be the last, he shouldn't ruin it by overthinking the situation. He focused on the slow rhythm of Amy's breathing, the feeling of her soft skin against his; he wasn't quite sure if this wasn't just some elaborate dream, it all felt much too good to be real.

After a few minutes, Amy moved again, and Jonah watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning."

She blinked, clearly confused for a moment, then she started to smile, a radiant smile that made Jonah's heart beat faster.

"Good morning."

They just looked at each other after that, grinning, neither really sure what to say. Jonah was the one to break the silence.

"Could you, could you just move a bit? My arm's numb."

"Oh yeah, sure, sorry."

Amy sat up, flattening her tangled hair with a hand, while Jonah tried to get the blood flowing in his arm again, telling himself not to stare at Amy too obviously. How was it even possible for a single person to be so beautiful? 

"So, are we going to talk about this?"

Amy turned around to look at him, still a bit sleepy, and Jonah wanted nothing more than to pull her towards him and kiss her.

"No. Not right now anyway."

"Okay. But... you think there's a chance of this happening again?"

Amy smiled.

"Yes, I think there is."

Jonah felt like his body had just become a lot lighter, like he was about to start floating. He smiled back at Amy, utterly convinced that he was the luckiest man alive.

"I'd really like to kiss you now."

Amy laughed.

"Knock yourself out."


	2. A Reunion Kiss

"Hey!"

Amy could see that Jonah wanted to give her a hug, but he stopped himself just in time. The truth was, she wanted to hug him just as badly; two weeks without him had seemed like an eternity. However, with Glenn and Dina standing next to them, it was an all-around bad idea. Technically, supervisors weren't supposed to date employees.

"Amy, I need to talk to you," Glenn announced, and she barely had time to take another look at Jonah before she followed him into his office.

It was like she could physically feel the distance between Jonah and her, she wanted nothing more than to touch him, to kiss him, to talk to him. Amy barely listened to Glenn as he went on about something, she didn't even know what the topic was. 

"I'm glad we talked about this," Glenn said, ten long minutes later.

"Yeah, me too. Absolutely." 

Where was Jonah? And, on a more rational note, since when was she unable to function without him?

Amy had always prided herself in being professional, not letting her personal life get in the way of her job. She had never felt like this when it came to Adam, or at least she couldn't remember ever missing him this badly, ever being unable to think about anything other than him, ever needing him so much she felt like her heart was about to burst.

A terrifying thought occured to her: had she spent a decade of her life in a loveless marriage? She had always assumed she had been in love with Adam, but now she wasn't so sure.

The corridor in front of Glenn's office was empty. Damn it.

"Amy!"

She turned around. Jonah was beckoning to her from inside the janitor's closet. 

Smart, she thought. There were no security cameras in there.

A few steps, then she was in his arms, finally. Amy hadn't even realised she'd been holding her breath; she closed her eyes and let the tension inside her dissipate. 

"I missed you," she said, even now trying to pull him closer.

"I missed you, too."

Amy didn't know how long they just stood there, holding each other. It had only been two weeks, but those had felt like an eternity. Jonah placed small kisses into her hair, and Amy wished with all her might that she didn't have to start working in a few minutes, that she could just spend the whole day in Jonah's arms.

She relaxed her hold on Jonah a bit so she could lean up to kiss him.

Oh, she had missed this so much.

They were both careful to keep the kiss chaste, neither wanting their first time after two weeks apart to be in a small closet surrounded by cleaning supplies.

"How did you even get Bryan to let you in here?" Amy asked when they broke apart.

"Oh, that's a long story. If you want I can tell you all about it tonight after work."

"I can think of a few more fun things to do tonight after work," Amy said with a grin. "But maybe you can squeeze the story in there somehow."

"Life finds a way."

"I can't believe I missed you."


	3. A Naughty Kiss

All Jonah could think about when his face was buried deep between Amy's legs was how much he loved her. And, that her taste was exquisite, he couldn't get enough of it.

Every stroke of his tongue elicited the most wonderful groans from Amy; Jonah made a mental note to tell her how much he loved the sounds that she made. 

Amy was shaking now, close to release.

"Jonah," she whimpered, and he thought that his name had never sounded more beautiful. "Oh God, Jonah, _please_..."

He redoubled his efforts, and soon enough he was rewarded with a long moan from Amy, her whole body convulsing before she collapsed on the bed, utterly exhausted.

Jonah placed small kissed on her inner thighs, while Amy slowly started breathing normally again.

"Come here," she said, and Jonah was happy to oblige.

Amy kissed him, a long, slow kiss that made them both smile.

"Could you just hold me for a bit? I think I need a few minutes."

"Sure, no problem."

It took them a moment to get their arms sorted out, then Amy was lying in Jonah's embrace, eyes closed, still smiling.

"You know, I thought you'd be worse at this."

Jonah raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not sure that's actually a compliment."

"Yeah, it sounded better in my head."

Jonah shook his head, grinning. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell her that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, that he wanted to taste her every day, that he loved it when she said his name, that he wished he could wake up next to her every single morning of his life.

"I really like your sounds."

"My _sounds_?"

Jonah wished he had a desk handy to hit his head on. Obviously, Amy wasn't the only person in the room who was bad at complimenting people.

"Yeah, you know, what you sound like. Sounds."

He wasn't really making it better.

"Maybe we should both work on our compliments," Amy suggested.

"Yes, let's do that."

"You start."

"I already said I like your sounds."

"And I already said you're not as bad at giving head as I expected."

They looked at each other, then they both started laughing.

"Okay. I'll start. I really like that thing you do with your tongue when you kiss me," Amy said.

Jonah gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I really like your smile."


	4. An Awkward Kiss

"You want to have a drink with me after work?"

Amy couldn't believe she was even saying this. But she knew that Jonah would never be the one to ask her out, so she guessed if she wanted this to happen she had to be the one to make it happen.

"What, you mean as coworkers, or...?"

"Yeah, as coworkers, you know. Coworkers getting drinks together, that's completely normal. A thing that coworkers do."

She had to stop blabbering, now. 

"Of course," Jonah said. "A thing that coworkers do. Yes. I'm in."

"Great! I, uh, left my pen in the break room. See you after work."

Amy turned around and started walking, realising too late that the break room was in the other direction. 

She leaned against the shelf in a deserted aisle. Her whole body was tingling. She had done it, she had asked him. Amy couldn't believe she was feeling like this, after all she wasn't fourteen years old any more. Well, apparently, you didn't outgrow butterflies and awkwardness.

For weeks, she had tried telling herself that she didn't have a crush on Jonah, that her divorce was just messing with her feelings. It hadn't really worked. And now her hands were actually shaking at the thought of spending time alone with Jonah, she really had to get a grip. 

"It's just drinks," she mumbled to herself. "You can do this."

She took a deep breath.

"Amy?"

Oh no. Jonah had found her.

"Are you okay?"

She turned around, a smile on her face.

"Course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be okay? I'm totally fine!"

She was blabbering again, damn it. 

"It's just that you're acting kind of weird."

"What, me? Weird? Nah, psh. I'm completely normal."

Amy wondered if somehow she had been hit on the head and lost a few brain cells. It couldn't be this hard to have a conversation with Jonah, and yet, it was. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into? What if she spent the entire evening talking nonsense?

"Okay... And this has nothing to do with us having drinks?"

"No, no, of course not, I couldn't care less, you could be there or not there, I don't care."

They looked at each other, and suddenly Amy remembered that Jonah had once said that exact same thing to her. She was pretty sure he remembered it, too. Had he felt like this back then, as well? 

Oh, for fuck's sake. 

Amy took a step towards him and pressed her lips to his for a moment.

"Sorry. Sorry, I shouldn't have... Sorry."

She had never seen Jonah smile so big.

"We could just skip the drinks, you know."

Amy could feel herself blushing.

"Yeah, I guess we could."


	5. A Sweet Kiss

Amy turned around in Jonah's arms.

"You think I should tell Emma?"

"That you're sleeping with your incompetent coworker?"

Amy grinned.

"Yeah, that." She found his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "I mean, she's taken the divorce pretty hard, and I don't want to push her away even further, but I also don't want to start hiding things from her."

"Mh, that's a tough one."

"I'm not even sure what we are yet, I mean, how am I supposed to tell her that?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend."

Amy grimaced.

"This isn't highschool."

"Partner?"

"Oh God, no."

"Lover?"

"Jonah, _please_."

"Fuckbuddy."

Amy shot him a disgusted look, and Jonah laughed.

"Okay, no labels then."

"No, really, I can't wait to tell my daughter all about my _fuckbuddy_."

"You know that was a joke."

"Emma, guess who has a new fuckbuddy? It's your mom!"

Jonah groaned.

"Please stop."

"Makes the whole thing suddenly seem a lot easier somehow."

"Come on."

"You've made your bed, now lie in it."

"Well, technically, this is your bed."

Amy made an effort to look serious, but she didn't manage to hide her grin completely.

"You are incorrigible."

"Could you say that again? It sounds sexy when you say it."

Amy shook her head at him, but she nevertheless leaned up to whisper in Jonah's ear.

"You are incorrigible."

"And you are perfect," he whispered back.

They looked at each other for a moment, then Amy's lips found Jonah's, and they kissed each other softly.

"I love you," he breathed when they broke apart. "I know it's too early and I shouldn't be saying this, but I love you, Amy. I love you so much."

Amy started smiling.

"I love you, too."


End file.
